


"Married"

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Long, M/M, Multi, OT4, Wedding, for once, tjeffs doesn't get hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: They get "married"!





	"Married"

**Author's Note:**

> 'Quick' Rant Session with Meggie!
> 
> Today on my sucky writing you will be reading about a not legalized marriage because polyamorous marriage isn't fucking legalized which is the worst, like, what the fuck is wrong with poly? I have a lot of love to give, shouldn't have to give it to just one person, ya know? I shouldn't have to pick between my girlfriend and my boyfriend if I want to get married to them both (eventually, we're all definitely too broke and in school)! When society makes you feel unwanted as a person it sucks, but when you are legit stripped of the basic human right of marriage!? Cheeto Hitler (Not my president Drumpf) is Satan on Earth and should be impeached so that God on Earth (my president LMM) can be president, officially.

NoSleep4Lion: I honestly can't even right now

FlyingBaguette: Same like I'm worried about everything including getting there on time because someone is texting

FlyingBaguette: instead of putting my corset on

NoSleep4Lion: It's hurting you

CurlyHairedTurtle: Beauty = pain

FlyingBaguette: Beauty is bread I agree

HorsesAreAwesome: Get your fucking corset on, we need to get there waaaaay early

HorsesAreAwesome: Cuz its our wedding

NoSleep4Lion: Go to UwU's My Peepz chat guys

CurlyHairedTurtle: Kk

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

NoSleep4Lion: Yo

AndMe: Hey! I'm putting on Peggy's corset cuz she put mine on. -Adrienne

FlyingBaguette: Corsets are totally needed

NoSleep4Lion: I had to put theirs on

AndMe: Liza, Maria, and Angie aren't wearing corsets -Adrienne

HorsesAreAwesome: Cuz they hurt like hell

AndMe: You've worn one? -Adrienne

HorsesAreAwesome: Nah Laf makes the worst noises when they're getting theirs on

NoSleep4Lion: I wanna cry whenever I put them on them

FlyingBaguette: So do I but I don't so suck it up buttercup

CurlyHairedTurtle: Ow

NoSleep4Lion: WHAT HAPPENED

CurlyHairedTurtle: I'm at the hair person and she keeps pulling my hair.

CurlyHairedTurtle: She's wearing a sweater that looks like Herc made it.

HorsesAreAwesome: What's her name

CurlyHairedTurtle: Zoey Deowana.

HorsesAreAwesome: Yeah I've knit 8 sweaters for her

AndMe: I'm back! My corset hurts!

FlyingBaguette: Same

NotJustSmiles: Same

MacaroniAndMe: What's up with y'all blowin' up my phone with texts?

Staaay: You do know what today is, right?

MacaroniAndMe: Yeah, the wedding, but y'all are just complaining about corsets.

NotJustSmiles: Because they're the worst

FlyingBaguette: WE HAVE TO GO, SEE YOU GUYS AT THE CHURCH

NoSleep4Lion: gtg

HorsesAreAwesome: brb

CurlyHairedTurtle: See you later, alligator

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

FlyingBaguette: I'm crying

FlyingBaguette: Can you redo my makeup @Alex

NoSleep4Lion: Sure, I have twenty minutes

HorsesAreAwesome: Godspeed

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

CurlyHairedTurtle: We are now unofficially married!

FlyingBaguette: You do realize that once it's legal we are throwing the biggest actual wedding ever

HorsesAreAwesome: I already have a savings account for it.

HorsesAreAwesome: It has $879 in it

NoSleep4Lion: TJeffs has one for us for some reason

NoSleep4Lion: It has $3579 in it

CurlyHairedTurtle: Well, he is rich.

FlyingBaguette: @Alex redo my makeup again before pictures

NoSleep4Lion: How many tears can one shed?

HorsesAreAwesome: Ask your soaked tux

NoSleep4Lion: Fuck

NoSleep4Lion: If we weren't married that would've been expensive.

HorsesAreAwesome: I'm the only one that hasn't cried

FlyingBaguette: Bitch please, I have a video of you crying in the bathroom

HorsesAreAwesome: Fuck

CurlyHairedTurtle: GWash is driving me to pictures

CurlyHairedTurtle: Ta ta, suckers

NoSleep4Lion: Bye, my gentle dove

CurlyHairedTurtle: You will be with me in two flaps of a butterfly's wing

NoSleep4Lion: Never let go, John

HorsesAreAwesome: I'mma cut you off, we need to get to pictures

FlyingBaguette: Kk


End file.
